Fair Ground Fun
by Pen2
Summary: The G-Boys head out for a break at the fair and Hillarity ensues please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, would be sweet if I did. This is non profit.  
  
«Hey guys a fair is in town! Wanna go? » Duo asks as he looks through the mail. «Nope» «Not really» «Fairs are for weaklings! » are the responses except for «OhboyOhboyOhboy! A FAIR! » (all sweat drop) «Well I see Quatre wants to go » replies Duo. «So nobody else wants to go? » «Oh well we might stop by that parts shop, good for fixing up Gundams.» Trowa perks up «Or we might get in a fight» Wufei perks up. «And um. I heard an order from base to escort Quatre to the fair.» Heero perks up «Mission accepted» is his response. Along with Trowa and Wufei's soundless nodding. «But remember guys, I get to drive»  
  
«DUO SLOW DOWN! » wails Quatre as Duo does 90 on the highway. «Quiet Onna! [1] » comes Wufei's stern reply to anything Quatre says. «Ok I am slowing down.» Duo slams the brake, everyone jerks forward in their seats. «Were heeere! » Duo calls in a sing song voice. «Mission complete», «I was hoping for a fight with the weakling State Patrol», and of course nothing from Trowa. Everyone piles out. «Hey Trowa? » asks Quatre. «Wanna' go on the Ferris wheel with me? » (Large puppy dog eyes) (Trowa sweat drops) «Um. no» «Can you at least take me to three ring circus. you being experienced and all» With this Trowa mutters to Duo «Duo. help me. I don't wanna' be left alone with him.» Duo is surprised, that was a pretty long speech for Trowa. «Don't worry I know just the person. Watch this.Ok to show who will go along with Quatre and Trowa to make sure nothing. bad happens. First one to touch me gets the honor of doing so! » Nobody moves an inch. «Oh Wuffy! » Duo calls. Wufei slugs Duo. «Don't EVER call me that! » Wufei has realized what he has done (he sweat drops)  
  
(2 minutes later) «NOOOOOO! This is a great injustice! HELP! » Wufei screams as he is dragged away by Trowa, who is following a bouncing Quatre. «So Heero my man... that leaves you and me. Want to try a few of the games? », «Mission accepted» They walk over to a Shoot-the-duck game. Out of nowhere Heero draws one of the air guns and begins to shoot the ducks as they pass. Every shot hits straight in the head. With his final shot ready Heero says «I will kill you» shoots and misses. The manager is confused. «Wait, why did he miss that last one? He is a great shot! » «It's simple, » Duo replies «Heero can't kill anything he threatens» (Heero sweat drops) «I'll change that! » He screams and runs after Duo, who at this time is long gone.  
  
(Elsewhere) Quatre is bouncing circles around Wufei, and Trowa's nerves of steel are wearing thin, while Wufei is carrying mounds of stuffed animals and various half-eaten snacks. His nerves snapped a while ago. «Hey guys wanna go on the merry-go-round» Trowa as usual is silent and a «No» emanates from the area of Wufei but he is surrounded by that pile of stuff, so he goes unheeded. «Well it isn't the Ferris wheel» Trowa mumbles to Wufei as they step into line surrounded by 5 year olds. «Why did I come? I don't believe that boy tricked me into this. I have to get away from them; his weakness is rubbing off on me. » With that being said Wufei drops his load and runs in the opposite direction of Quatre and Trowa. «Hey Trowa where did Wufei go? » «What do you mean? » Trowa asked worry crossing his face. «Simple he's gone and we are alone» Quatre smiles and the worry on Trowa's face has changed to stark horror. Under his breath he says «Oh dear god, no»  
  
(Near the merry-go-round) «Ahhhh! Help! » screams Duo as pellet gun shots whiz over his shoulder. «Come back here! » shouts Heero firing madly. As Duo runs for cover behind a hotdog stand, an arm shoots out in-front of him and he is clothes lined. «Weakling. allowing yourself to be attacked so easily» speaks Wufei from a line. «What the hell are you doing? » remembering that he is being chased by Heero and sits bolt-upright «Where is Heero? » «Last time I saw him he was chasing some other weakling with a pigtail. » «Well that's a relief, but wait where are Quatre and Trowa? » Duo asks with a hint of worry «Oh those fools, I left them, being around them was a great injustice» «But Wufei doesn't that mean they are-  
  
(At the fairgrounds entrance) «Hey everyone! » says Relena. «What do you say that we take a break and have some fun at the fair? » «Ok» is the general response. They enter the fairground. «I wonder if the boys are here» Hilde muses. «Nahh! » Sally replied «They are a little too serious for that» «So does anyone wanna-» Hilde is interrupted by Duo and Wufei running up to them, Duo is panting and coughing. «Duo! » Hilde exclaimed. «What are you doing here? » «No time for that now! » Duo screams. «Major league emergency! Follow me! »  
  
(In a nearby alley) «Please dear gods don't shoot me! I don't know who this Duo is! » shrieks the man Heero had been chasing. «Just leave me alone! » «Mission accepted» growls Heero as he turns to leave the alley formed by two cotton candy stands. He sees Duo being chased by Wufei. «Don't call me woofy! » «Wufei I was talking to the dog! The dog! » Subsequently they are being chased by the girls and they seem to be looking for something. Heero follows.  
  
(At the head of the mob) «Oh crap! A dead-end» Duo exclaims he sees a shadow descend on him «Wufei. Wufei. put those knives down.please» Duo pleads. To Duo surprise Wufei puts down the knives, and then grins maliciously.  
  
(3 minutes of struggling later) «Mmmmph mmmmph mrrrph! » Duo was not capable of speaking because his braid had been used to gag and bind him (his hands at least) «So Wufei no that you finished that what was the problem? » questioned Sally. «Well onna, the problem is that-»  
  
(Near the mob) «No! » «Ah common Trowa, just because they call it the 'Tunnel of Love' doesn't mean that we have to-» «Hold it right there weakling Onna! » Oh thank god! Thinks Trowa. «For great justice! » Wufei screams. (One hour later, back at the apartment) «So when are we going to let Duo and Quatre out of the trunk? » «When we feel like it. » «Sounds good to me»  
  
[1]: Onna means woman in Japanese 


End file.
